The present invention relates to a conductive clip for fixing a printed circuit board to a metallic chassis and connecting an earth pattern formed on the printed circuit board to the metallic chassis.
Conventionally, a printed circuit board is fastened with a metallic fastening screw. An earth pattern of the printed circuit board is formed around an insertion hole, and a head of the metallic screw contacts the earth pattern, thereby connecting the circuit board to a chassis (chassis earth). However, workability of fastening a screw is relatively low. Patent Reference 1 has disclosed a fixing device having an engaging wing portion made of a highly conductive resin, so that earth connection is completed with one touch operation.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) NO. 2002-025646
In the fixing device disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the highly conductive resin has conductivity lower than that of metal, and relatively large creep deterioration. Accordingly, a contact pressure is not stable, and it is difficult to maintain sufficient conductivity for long time.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a conductive clip with steady long term conductivity capable of attaching with one touch operation.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.